


I'm Good as Gone

by TalesLikeAPussyCat



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: High School, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, one paragraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesLikeAPussyCat/pseuds/TalesLikeAPussyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz wanted conversation, he technically got one along with a textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good as Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to indent the paragraph but it starts with "The only homework assignment...". Also "Plug me in and turn me on and flip the switch - I'm good as gone" aka title from Wish I Were Here from Next to Normal.

Moritz is alone. Well not really. It’s lunch and he is sitting in the usual lunch area that he and his friendsalways occupy. The friends he thinks are trying to avoid him. Hanschen and Ernst were debating who knows what with eyes only for eachother, Thea and Anna were discussing flower crowns, Melchior was on his computer, Georg was on his phone reading something, and Otto was listening to music. Ilse and Wendla left to go to a meeting for the school paper to write an article they have apparently been agonizing over since the start of the year. They didn’t even ask if Moritz wanted to go with them. They abandoned him again. 

“Hey Melchi?” Moritz asked looking for someone to talk to.

Luckily for Moritz, Melchior glanced up from his computer. “Yeah?”

Moritz then mentally started to freak out. He got the first step to conversation down, making the effort to achieve human contact. The second step is a little harder, as he can’t say, ‘I’m really lonely and bored please talk to me’, especially due to the fact he is one of the people that groans at Georg whenever he starts a conversation with ‘so what do you want to talk about?’ Quickly thinking on his feet Moritz said the first thing that came to his mind. “I was wondering…….. I have history next block, and I was wondering if I could borrow your textbook? I left mine at home.”

“Sure thing,” Melchior said as he reached into his backpack, and took out the textbook. 

After a gratuitous exchange, Melchior turned back to his computer, and Moritz decided to flip through the book. Moritz started turning page after page absorbing really random pieces of information, until he got to one of the geography section that was pretty far into the book. The pages were sticking together, and the paper it’s self was really sticky. Moritz was able to go get hand sanitizer and go back to his seat unnoticed. 

“Hey Melchior, can I ask you a really odd question?” 

“Sure thing Moritz,” Melchior said closing the computer and turning his full attention to Moritz. Moritz heart swelled at the fact someone finally wanted to listen to him.

“So I was flipping through your textbook because I got bored, and long story short, at the bottom of one of the geography sections the bottoms of some of the pages are sticking together, and what ever is causing them to stick is sticking to me. Do you know what it is?

“I…..” Melchior started then stopped him self. If it were Hanschen or Georg, he easily could tell them what it was, but this is Moritz, the Moritz that turns red because he was behind the one girl in the yoga class that decided to wear super tight leggings. “I don’t know. Maybe I was drinking juice?”

“But it’s clear and only covering the bottom half of the pages, which would be odd for a drink. Believe me I’ve spilt water on my math textbook more times than you could count,” Moritz said staring into Melchior’s eyes, unwittingly causing the usually overly confident boy to glue his own mouth shut.

Melchior’s eyes glazed over has he thought about the night before. 

The only homework assignment Melchior had left was history, which he did not feel like doing. Normally history homework, compared to all his other homework, was the most interesting. Unfortunately, this was one of those nights when history homework was geography based, and every student he’s ever met hated labeling physical features and countries in as small a scroll as they could imagine on the worlds tiniest maps. Maybe it would be easier to map out his own body instead. Melchior smirked at the thought, as he slid his shirt off of his body. His hands started gliding around his neck, over his arms and torso before casting the rest of his clothes to the side and repeating the motions all over his body, mapping out everything. Around and around, until his hand ghosted over his shoulder blades recalling Moritz placing his arm around his shoulders and all the hugs they gave each other. The surprise caused him to fall back into the wall with great force, accidentally hitting a light switch. The room plunged into darkness as Melchior started stroking his erection, eventually orgasming with a blissful Moritz on his lips. Latter, flopping on to the bed, thinking about what just happened. Eventually he decided to do his assignment like nothing had happened.

“I must have done my geography homework after that, which may explain the sticky textbook,” Melchior said in a daze slowly snapping back to the present. “OHHH I’m sorry Moritz.”

“Wait, finished your geography homework after what?”

“Well…” Melchior started. He couldn’t just say what happened the night before, could he? Well he could, but what would Moritz think. Melchior shifted his laptop before speaking in a dry sarcastic voice that Hanschen had called dibs on being the only one to use, “Well you know I just love Machu Picchu.” Melchior slowly moved his computer a couple inches away, and made a jerking motion with his hands.

“MELCHI THAT’S DISGUSTING!!” Moritz yelled without malice and turned redder than a sunburnt penguin.

“You know that was a joke right? Very few people, actually no one I’ve ever herd of has gotten turned on by a textbook,” Melchior laughed to himself. 

Before the conversation could go any father, Hanschen’s voice cut through their friend collective, “Ilse and Wendla, you’re back. How was newspaper club?”

“It was great,” Wendla ecstatically replied. Slowly every person put down their respective piece of technology, and joined the collective conversation.

As for Melchior, the guilt of lying to Moritz was eating at his insides, but watching Moritz engage in the current conversation at hand, it felt right. Moritz wasn’t ready for this conversation today. Maybe someday, but most certainly not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I was abandoned for newspaper club, and no one would talk except for one of my friends finding a sticky text book. It was the schools. Naturally his first instinct was inspiration for fic. I feel like I may regret this.  
> Also ove 200 fan tics in this section is an achievement. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
